Sealand at World Academy
by Oh-So-Geeky
Summary: A few years after Sealand befriends all the Micronations, he finally becomes an official Nation!  What obstacles lie in his path into becoming the best country?    Maybe  In later chapters: SealandXLatvia, RoChu, USUK and a few more.    Postponed
1. Chapter 1

**(Please take note that Sealand (Peter) has grown older and so have the other countries.)**

* * *

><p>A few years after befriending all the Micronations, Sealand has finally become a full-fledged nation. His rocky path into becoming the world's best country has just begun!<p>

Awoken to the sound of clashing metal, Sealand stumbled himself into the kitchen, "Hey Jerk—I mean Senior, I'm finally a bigger and better nation than you are!"

Britain looked back to see Sealand resting his head on the dining table. "Peter, you're going to World Academy starting today, so get ready."

"Okay, whatever," he muttered, not realising what his senior just told him, "Wait, seriously!"

"Of course, you idiot- I wouldn't lie to my own brother!" he tossed the school's uniform at him and quickly made his breakfast.

Peter frolicked around the room and ran upstairs to change, "I can't believe this is happening! I get to go to the same school as Raivis!"

Moments later, they arrived at World Academy where they were greeted by Austria and Kugelmugel. "Good morning, Study Body President," Austria waved at Britain.

Britain nodded at his greeting, "Morning to you too."

Peter ran up to the Nation next to Austria, "Kugelmugel! You're here too?"

"Of course I am. I've been recognised as an artistic country, more artistic then Austria actually..!" He raised his eyebrows a bit.

"So where are the others? Molossia? Wy? And Ladonia!" he inquired.

Australia came running out of the gates in a messy uniform, "Oi, Senior!" he waved to Britain, "Don't ya miss us!"

Britain turned his head towards him, "Us? Us as in whom?"

"Us as in the rest of us Kirklands," Wy walked in, wearing a pink-plaided dress, she looked slightly taller.

New Zealand followed behind, "You didn't forget us, right?"

Sealand glomped the trio, "Guys! I missed you!" they all laughed with joy.

Britain smiled at the sight and said, "Let's get in class now. Come on!"

As a family, they all came into the class; Peter was pretty amazed at how spacious the class was. "Senior!" He looked back at the gentleman, "Where did you sit? I want to sit there!"

"I guess you respect me so much now that you even want to take my seat. I can't even remember how you used to hate me so much now...~" Britain walked to the middle of the class and pointed at the table that laid there.

"Hey, I thought you sat there!" Australia pointed at the teacher's table.

He shook his head, "Let's think of each other as equals, okay?"

"Senior, you seem so calm nowadays! What happened to all those daily complaints?" New Zealand asked.

"Let's just say that I'm turning into 'old news,'" he sighed.

"You mean old— I said nothing!" Wy blurted out.

Right after she said that, all the other students came in and the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>(I don't own any of the characters, except for the OCs that will appear in later chapters.)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Peter quickly scooted over to his seat and sat neatly with diligence. "Good morning, students. I'll be teaching you for a while, aru! Most of you are new, but we have an extremely new Micronation!" China pointed at the door which slowly opened, "Even though he's a Micronation, Finland wanted him to join the Academy, aru, so be nice!"

A short blonde-haired kid stood at the doorway, "What are you looking at, you worthless Asian?"

China looked frustrated, "How rude, aru! This is the—"

"I know how to introduce myself, okay!" the new student took a deep breath, "I'm Alpertti Posiolte. Call me Posiolte. I'm not as old as that geezer," Posiolte pointed at the teacher, "I'm pretty young, but you don't want to mess with me. I'm the Kingdom of Valtio, so bow down!"

Silence filled the room… Sealand raised his hand, "How can we bow if we're sitting?"

"He's got a point, aru!"

Everyone started chattering and commenting at Valtio's order, he started getting agitated and screamed, "SHUT UP!" he slid his feet against the ground, towards Peter's table, "You're such a brat, I can't believe Fin said you were me senior!"

"That's enough outta ya, V'ltio," Sweden stood up and picked Valtio off the ground, out of the room.

"Are you okay, Sea?" Wy whispered from the edge of her seat, "He seems to be a bit like a miniature version of Molossia."

Sealand looked at her and sighed in relief, "Yeah, I'm fine, just shocked. That's all~!"

A few minutes later, Sweden came back in with the blonde dwarf. "Say s'rry. N'w."

"Never—F-Fine!" he looked at Shi-kun with disgust, "I'm _sorry_."

"That's sarcasm, kid, but I'll let you off for now," said Britain.

After school, the Kirklands, except for Hong Kong, strode out of the building and decided to go for a jog. On the way out, they noticed the Asians gathered around in one area. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Posiolte screamed at them, "I'm the Kingdom of Valtio, Alpertti Posiolte! Bow down to me!"

Taiwan was already frustrated, "Shut up, Popsicle!" and pushed him to the ground.

Valtio burst into tears, "SVE! This _THING_ beat me up!"

Berwald, who was standing there the whole time, picked him up by the collar and looked at him right in the eyes, "Y'u l'e, y'u n'ver e'vn not'ced me 'nd wh'n y'u l'e, y'u call for me."

"Senior, are new kids always like this?" asked Australia.

"I don't think so. This kid's just a little spoiled brat, he doesn't deserve to live with Finland!"

Finally, they got out of the mess and went home.

"Senior," Peter begun, "Do you think that Kingdom Kid will get any friends?" he paused, "I mean, I did, but they treated me like outcasts!"

Britain sat on the couch and let out a chuckle, "I thought you never noticed that! Well, maybe he'll get some. So why don't you befriend him first?"

"I'll try, but he treated me so—"

Wearing an apron, Australia slammed the door wide open, "WHERE'S THE BARBIE SAUCE!" he started flailing around the living room.

Sealand laughed happily, "It's in the cupboard by the sink, Oz!" he jumped off the recliner, "I'm coming with you for a barbeque!"

"Wait for me! I'm joining too!" Britain ran into the backyard and set everything up.

They spent the whole night barbequing, laughing, dancing, joking around in the moonlight but from afar, someone was watching.


End file.
